Until now it has been difficult to inexpensively and efficiently produce intricate circuits or conductive patterns. Such circuits can be used in RFID tags, smart labels and cards, electronic article surveillance tags, as well as in a variety of different devices. Many such circuits can include a planar coil or similar element.